User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The New Hunt: Chapter 4
Jason of the Choir was having a very fustrating day. Every day he could not reach a level of ascension. He was sitting in his lab, pondering the mystery of the Great Ones, when he heard the door to his room open. He looked up and saw James, or the Ripper if you read the newspapers. "Well, is the Nameless Lancer out of the way?" Jason asked. "No," James replied,"Plague got in the way." "Of course he did. We need to get them both out of the way if we're going to succeed." Jason once again pondered if this was worth it. Maybe he made a mistake injecting some old blood, fresh from the Isz Gravestone, into James. It granted him unspeakable physical strength, but also broke his mind. Jason asked, "Who's your next target?" to which James replied,"Amelia. You know, the former vicar." Jason stood up and said," You idiot! If you kill Amelia, Plague will start drawing conclusions. He already knows your identity, so soon he'll identify that we're going after him specifically. Harold's death was supposed to get him off that trail, but you screwed that up didn't you?" As he was ranting, he saw James tense, and suddenly feared for his life. For he had no control over the murderer. "Now, if you please, get out and stick to the plan." James nodded and swiftly left. Jason was just calming down when none other than Doctor Plague knocked on his door. "Ah Plague, do come in." Doctor Plague walked into Jason's room. He had known Jason for over five years, and considered him one of Plague's closest friends. "I'm not going to be here long Jason, but I came to inquire about the Ripper's incredible strength." Jason's eyes widened, and Plague wondered why. But he still continued,"I believe he has injected some strain of the old blood into himself, and I was wondering if any old blood has gone missing lately." Jason hurridly replied with,"No, I don't believe so Plague. Perhaps the Ripper is just a strong individual?" Plague scoffed and said, "A 'strong individual' who can easily overpower a military veteran in his prime? I think not." Jason told Plague, "If anything comes up I'll let you know. But could you see yourself out? I'm very busy currently." Plague looked confused at this sudden dismissal, but showed himself out all the same. Amelia walked into the house she shared with Jack, or as everyone seemed so obsessed with calling him, "Doctor Plague". She put the groceries on the counter and went upstairs, not even noticing the figure on the opposite roof watching her through the window. When she got upstairs, she changed out of her white garments into similar red and scarlett ones. They were a gift from Jack and she found them quite comfy. She went back downstairs and sat in the living room, wondering if that window was always open. She got up to close the window and as she was going back to her seat, she heard someone behind her. She turned around, only to see the Ripper standing face-to-face with her. Before she could scream, he shoved a rag over her face. It must have been covered with some kind of chemical, because she started to pass out. As she fell into sleep, she saw only the smiling mask. Well, that's the end of my fourth chapter. The pieces are set, the board is ready, and there's a betrayal coming up. Let me know what you think in the comments below. Category:Blog posts